


椒尖乳儿椒尖骨  第八章

by Puchipuchi122



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puchipuchi122/pseuds/Puchipuchi122
Kudos: 1





	椒尖乳儿椒尖骨  第八章

*bl，督公×女装男妓

*因为发长佩了所以还有个短介绍

【应清秋说:我这个男人是再也当回不去了，做女人似乎还更得心应手……你啊，你不也是吗，你是假的男人，我是假的女人，都是天涯苦命人，在一起凑活凑活过得了。】

中秋夜，生辰夜，他把十八年来干过最龌龊肮脏的事刨开来赤 裸给人瞧，酒壮人胆这话说的不错，冲动赤诚，要是现在心里还有一个声音，那么应该是在问他后悔吗?

不后悔。

窗敞开看得见富态的皎月，这会儿再仔细瞧那莹白月光好像也不怎么渗人，从残酷冷漠变得温柔似水，映照在人身上似乎能感受的到脉脉温度，这其实是另外一个人的手覆在他的手背上传递而来的感知，暖融融的。

应清秋的屋子被有意装饰成江南女子的闺房，屏风上的泼墨意象是小桥流水人家，窗棂被雕饰成十字海棠，红木小圆桌，层叠纱罗帐，恍如置身于缭绕烟雨，榻上的美人半露香肩半露 胸，隔着云雾看不清楚。美人身旁站着个高瘦的男人，她抬眼在对他笑，眼神中深情得可以滴出粘稠的蜜。

斩梅可能这辈子都会记得那晚应清秋说的话，他惯是一口苏州的吴侬软语，尾音柔软得要在督公的耳廓磨出个百转千回。他说爷嗳，您说老天怎么就给我派来了这么个和衬的人呢，您是假男人，我是假女人，同是天涯苦命人，在一起凑活凑活过得了。

他顿了会儿又问，“您会嫌弃我这副不男不女的身子吗?”没待斩梅回答结果他自顾自补上了，声音轻得像说给自己听，又哭又笑着:“……可愣是这样我也赖在您这不走啦。”

好不好啊，爷。

斩梅心头的酸意如浪潮般一阵一阵，咸涩的海水涌上来没过沙滩固然难受，可能也会带来亟待贝壳打磨的晶莹沙砾，应清秋就是这样的存在，那些苦日子囫囵捱过来甚至都忘了自己也曾被人放心尖宠爱过。他现在想着以后，只想着要把人捧在手心里好好疼，两个孤苦无依的人相互依偎着在寒来暑往，过完春夏秋冬。

窗口的风丝丝缕缕地飘来，绕过垂幔和床帘，盘旋在裸露的肌肤上蕴着微微凉意。应清秋说我冷，斩梅愣一下转身就要去关窗户。

“别去，”他拉住斩梅，声音在一轮一轮的习习凉风中飘渺着，“我还想再看看月亮。”

“爷抱着我取暖好不好……”月光皎皎，折射在应清秋眸子里也格外透彻，斩梅看着看着就愣了。

明月最是蛊惑人，他腻在糖罐子里的甜嗓音也是，可究竟是哪个更胜一筹，斩梅一时间也说不上来。

许是后者吧，因为月亮看了千万遍也不觉动心，可那人只消一眼便让他沉溺了。

应清秋倚靠在斩梅瘦削的肩头，斩梅伸手拥他入怀。这人瘦伶伶的经不住风吹，应清秋软乎乎的手攀上他的脖子埋头嗅他藏在衣领间的熏香，有点晕，喃喃道:“还是好冷，爷……爷摸摸我好不好……”他拉着斩梅往自己的胸口带，那处的软肉被风冻得战栗，触碰到了温度又迅速化开，溢泄在指间软成春水，应清秋迷迷糊糊道:“好舒服啊爷……”

他像一只猫，撩拨得斩梅意乱情迷，眸中的凛冽寒光也要被他顷刻化成暖阳。尚且知道上一秒他是理性主宰，下一刻不知觉间就为应清秋所控，沦陷了。斩梅喘着气去吻他，触碰鼻尖，吮过殷红的唇珠，舔舐湿润的唇瓣，撬进齿缝，春香溢满堂。

怀里人柔顺地将他给予的所有收归囊中，唇齿间难耐地磨蹭出闷哼。索吻的那位善解人意，留恋玉团的手蜿蜒往下，探入衾被，肚腹，两 腿 之 间，那里果然有隐隐抬头的趋势，尚未崛起，只听应清秋如绵雨凿凿般的呼吸，胸膛起伏，颤抖着献祭出一声猫吟:“摸、摸摸它……”

随后斩梅攀跃其上，应清秋嗓子里传出黏糊的一声。

事不长久，往返如是了几个回合他就缴械投降了。虚虚躺进斩梅怀中，汗涔涔的眉眼间尚带余后春 情，脸潮 红着，吐息，侧过脸刚好吻在对方脖颈上，他感觉斩梅抖了个激灵，应清秋的唇贴着张合不出讲话很是含糊:“爷啊，您要是难受我也可以……”伸手便要解开他的裤腰带。

斩梅被人吓一跳，连忙止住，“……你要干嘛?”他确实难受，小腹憋着蹿火泄不出去，可十几年如一日下来本就是如此，忍忍便是，用得着他出手做什么?

“我没伺候过人，”应清秋嚅嚅，“这还是第一次呢，听人家说可以……”有些窘迫，不知道该怎么表达，他只好虚张着嘴嗯啊两声，舌头轻抵住牙齿然后吐露在唇外，“就是，就是……”

他眼瞧督公一愣，随即脸变得愈来愈红，最后几乎是接近崩溃地慌张捂住他的嘴，“这个不行……不行!”斩梅气急道:“你从哪里得知这些乱七八糟的?!”杀了——都该杀了!

应清秋呆呆地回答:“先前有客人来点我的牌，有聊到这些来着……”于是督公便道以后莫要再和那些流氓地痞交往了。他乖乖地嗯一声，虽然也不知道爷为什么这么一脸紧张兮兮的。

那夜过后鸨母心情非常好，因为斩慎顶着他干爹的名头给朝贵楼送来一大盘银锭子用以赎红牌月秋的身，她虽然有点不舍但咬咬牙还是应了，银锭啊，一大盘子呢，灿灿的看得眼睛都发直，到底能赎完几个月秋啊。

督公和应清秋说好让他这段日子先在朝贵楼里住着，等他过两天办完了事儿就带着应清秋一同回京畿。

中秋过后玉门关的天真是越来越冷了，夜里不门房紧闭就怕风沙又渗漏进来。那日斩慎给应清秋带了个手炉，镂空的金丝盘花，里面还搁置着内胆不怕烫手，外头套上茸布衬得暖和。斩慎说这是干爹给他带的生辰礼，上次来忘记给了，还有句话藏在字条里得应清秋自己看。

等人走了，他把字条摊开，一笔流云的行楷，字里行间多几分年长者的沉稳持重。

『天凉了怕你嫌冷，贴着个暖炉好受些，就当……就当我在你身边好罢。』

应清秋噗嗤一声笑出来，这些话谅他也不敢当面说，天知道说完脸要羞成什么样了。

*哎呀怪可爱的

*恋爱谈完后面要进入剧情了


End file.
